


Herbal Delights

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hawthorne is briefly mentioned, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Secret Santa, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: After her MA pledges to her, Mung Bean Soup just wants to help them however she can![Secret Santa written for Chewy, love ya!]
Relationships: Mung Bean Soup & Master Attendant
Kudos: 4





	Herbal Delights

"Master Attendant, please tell me that story again?"

Mung Bean Soup asks sleepily, leaning against them with a yawn. They had recently pledged to her, so she wanted to spend more time with them. Mung Bean squeaks next to her, snatching her branch playfully.

"Mung Bean! Not now, please! It's almost time for bed, too!" The healer scolds her companion before turning back to said attendant. The warm smile on her face is impossible to turn down, and they clear their throat before beginning the story.

It isn't long before Mung Bean falls asleep, snoring softly from within the small bowl. Mung Bean Soup yawns, but shakes her head.

"Mung Bean Soup, you're still not asleep? Usually you fall asleep easily..."

"I don't wanna fall asleep just yet. I wanna stay up with you. Besides, I don't really need sleep, remember?" She replies, resting her head on their shoulder.

"Yes, but I worry about you. So please, please get some rest. Here, I'll stay with you. That way I'll still be here. Is that okay?" The attendant offers, standing up even as Mung Bean Soup clings to their arm.

They chuckle quietly, easily scooping her up and carrying her to a nearby bean-bag chair while they set up her beloved blanket and pillow nest. It was the perfect size for them both, and it looked incredibly cozy.

Scooping her up yet again, they tuck her into the small nest before crawling in as well.  
"Good night, Mung Bean Soup."

The only response they get is a light giggle followed by a soft snore.

The next morning, Mung Bean Soup had awoken early to try and make some breakfast for Master Attendant. She didn't know what their favorite was, so she opted for something simple.

"And just a little bit of ginseng for energy!" Mung Bean Soup grins, sprinkling some of the plant on top.  
"Awuh! You ruined them! You ruined perfectly good pancakes!" Hawthorne Ball whines, staring at the herbal medicine-infused dish. Mung Bean Soup shakes her head, deciding to ignore the other's complaints.

She carries the tray upstairs, grinning as she walks over to the still-sleeping attendant.  
"Go~od morn~ing, I made you some breakfast as a surprise!"

"Huh... Oh, thank you, Mung Bean Soup." They sleepily dug into the food, barely registering the odd taste of ginseng. "It's really good. You made this yourself?"

"Not entirely, Hawthorne Ball did help me a bit! Hey, how do you feel? The books said ginseng is good for energy~ And you have been looking pretty tired lately, so hopefully this helps!" Mung Bean Soup replies, her cheerful expression softening.

"The others have become increasingly worried about you, Master Attendant. Not just those you've pledged to, but all of us. Please, take today to get some proper rest. I'll stay with you, if it helps." She adds.

The attendant chuckles, recognizing their own words from the previous night.  
"Alright. Then, stay here with me so I can sleep well."

"The books say lavender helps best with dreams and sleep~"  
"Okay. Just a little bit of it, yeah? Too much becomes overwhelming." They pause to yawn before smiling and letting their eyes close.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought... Zzzz...~"  
"Rest well, Master Attendant~" Mung Bean Soup whispers, placing a wreath of lavender around their head.


End file.
